<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shipment by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373240">shipment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal'>Radio Rascal (Vagrants)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus will do anything to ensure the survival of his lord and other fellow Decepticons. Falling in love with Springer was an unintended side effect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyclonus/Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare TF Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shipment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the Rare TF Pair Week event, day three, prompt "crossfaction."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moons and other lifeless rocks weren’t hard to find, so their meeting place was different each time. It kept others from catching on to what they were doing, and it also reminded Cyclonus of the precarious nature of their arrangement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew low to the ground, keeping an eye out for his liaison. The terrain here was dotted with small rocky outcroppings, providing deep shadows as well as a challenge for flyers. Despite that, Cyclonus quickly reached their rendezvous. It was hard to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Energon cubes were stacked under an overhanging rock. Springer stood nearby, waving him down. Cyclonus slowed and transformed, landing smartly on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice landing,” Springer said, walking forward. “Show off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclonus drew close and pecked Springer on the lips. These meetings were the only time they could be truly alone, but they also couldn’t take too long, so that was all Cyclonus would allow himself. Now it was business. “I always aim to impress. Did you have any trouble getting here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Springer said. He patted the cargo. “It’s all here. A month’s supply of energon for you and your Decepticons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cyclonus said. He said it every time, and Springer always shrugged and said no problem, but he wanted to say it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the only thing keeping the Decepticons from starving to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any trouble for you?” Springer asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual. A few Sweeps trailed me and got curious, but I lost them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember how it started, months ago now. The smuggling part was easy—Springer started feeling bad about watching his fellow Cybertronians waste away, and reached out to the one he thought most likely to be receptive to such an idea. He’d chosen wisely and Cyclonus was glad for it. Their relationship was more confusing. It felt like they stumbled into it, and neither of them were keen on questioning it too deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long would it last?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get this loaded up then?” Cyclonus asked. He would mass-shift to the larger version of his alt mode, Springer would load the cubes into him by hand, and then he would return to Chaar. He’d land somewhere out of the way, deposit the energon, and discreetly take it to their main stash in small batches over the next few weeks. It was the only way to supplement the Decepticons’ diets without anyone getting suspicious about a sudden fuel surplus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody was well-fed enough to notice if the numbers changed incrementally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Springer said. He stepped up to Cyclonus and placed a hand on his upper arm, a gesture that was both soothing and surprising. Springer was not the overly affectionate type. “There’s something I want to ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is that?” Cyclonus’s processor buzzed with possibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Cyclonus thought Springer might say, he didn’t expect what he heard. “Run away from the Decepticons. Join the Autobots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclonus shook his head sharply and gaped at Springer. “What? Are you crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but that lunatic leader of yours is,” Springer said. “Face it, Cyclonus. The Decepticons are a sinking ship and you’re running out of lifeboats. You have a way out. I can vouch for you to Rodimus and the others. They wouldn’t like it at first, but we can protect you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Cyclonus said. The words just tumbled out. “But I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Springer looked stunned, sad—a mix of things Cyclonus couldn’t identify. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was the first time I said those words,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cyclonus thought. Was it the wrong thing to say? It was, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the thought down to regard Springer’s next question. “Why can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need me. They need this.” He nodded at the energon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They treat you horribly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no obligation to them, no matter what they are to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’m sorry.” Cyclonus watched Springer’s expression fall. His spark twinged and he stepped back, away from his hand. “Is this it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Springer, newly shocked, jumped forward and grasped Cyclonus by both shoulders. “Of course not! Cyc, I’ll be here for you no matter what. I just wanted to help, but I understand if you can’t leave them yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclonus sighed. He felt surprisingly tired. “If our fighting would just end…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will, one day,” Springer said. He brought their forehelms together, dominating Cyclonus’s field of vision. “I’m sure of it. And we’ll be there to see it happen.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i can't begin to explain where this one comes from</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>